


Heartache

by Failsona



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Childlike Silver, Cringe worthy start, M/M, OOC- Silver, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Silver Abuse, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failsona/pseuds/Failsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They vowed to look after him, take care of him in this innocent almost childlike state of mind.<br/>Love soon blossomed.<br/>His heart was ripped apart, he was left left all alone.<br/>Love and attention found him again, gave him a second chance.<br/>The vow, the love, the attention, the affection: all gone to hell.<br/>Silver's life has become even more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction in 2010.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some suggestions for this fic or got a request or some questions? Let me know on Tumblr ^.^ http://failsona.tumblr.com/

****

 

**_Chapter 1: Stained_ **

 

Ivory furry, lay on a baby blue plush carpet, his eyes were red and puffy, tears continued to slip from his eyes, and stain and matt his peach furred cheeks. He turned his head to the side, his bottom lip began to quiver as he saw his beautiful azure mate, with a green little box, open, next to him.

 

The contents from the box were scattered around the azure one, bandages, cotton buds, medical creams, clips, and so on.

 

 Half of the bandages being covered in little crimson spots, and the others being wrapped around ivory, blood stained wrists.

 

The white hedgehog closed his eyes and turned his head away, to ashamed to even look at his mate. He wanted to say he was sorry, and never do it again, but that would be repeating old lies.

Once the azure hedgehog had finished cleaning and wrapping his young lover's wounds, he could only stare at the fluffy creature. He didn't understand how someone so loveable, pure, and happy, could do this to themselves.

 

A sigh passed his peach lips, of course he was angry at his lover for breaking his promise, but he also knew that life right now was being hard on him. He placed his gloved hand on the top of the younger hedgehog’s head, his fingers gently rubbing behind adorable ivory ears. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Silver?" Azure whispered, gently lowering his head and resting it atop his lovers.

 

 

The younger only sighed, as he opened his eyes. His amber orbs stared up at Sonic. "I-I'm sorry, Sonikku." he muttered and he lifted up his arms, looking at the work his lover had done. It made him  feel sick, and ashamed of what he was doing to himself, this all started when he had received a letter from a certain someone. That someone being his old lover. Silver never showed Sonic the letter or even talked about it, he simply just hid it, and read every night before he went to sleep.

 

Everytime he read the letter he felt as if his heart was being stabbed with a thousand needles. He never stopped loving Shadow, even though he left. And now he feared that if Shadow came back, it would complicate things. And possibly someone could end up with a few broken limbs. Oh dear, he didn’t want that.

 

 

Sonic bit down on Silver's left ear, earning a pained cry from the ivory one. "Why are you hurting yourself Silver? Are you unhappy with me? Is that it?" Silver's eyes became wide. Of course he was happy with the famous Blue Blur, he was lucky to have him, lucky to be held by him, kissed, oohhh his kisses were simply divine.

 

Silver was lucky, although, it was bit of an obstacle, when it came to telling people about their love for each other.

 

Naturally, homosexual fanboys were disappointed, fangirls didn't seem to mind, as most of them find yaoi ADORABLE.

 

But it wasn't just the fans, it was their own friends that they were more afraid of. They both feared for their lives at the thought of telling Miss Rose, but surprisingly, the two didn't end up castrated. Merely hugged, and covered in gooey, nose blood.

 

The rest seemed ok with their relationship two, everyone except Shadow. Well so it's assumed. Shadow had disappeared, after an argument with his boyfriend, Silver. It had almost been half a year he's been missing. Silver had assumed it was all his own fault that Shadow left, and found comfort in Sonic.

 

"I-I don't know why I do it Sonikku! But I know it's not cause of you! I love you!" cried the younger hedgehog, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. He whimpered softly as he sat up, and looked over his shoulder at his blue lover. His ear fell flat against his skull, as he watched at his beautiful lover.

 

 Sometimes he wondered why Sonic was even with him. After his tiff with Shadow, he had thought himself as a 'useless, pathetic, undeserving, weak, horrible, maggot'.

 

Azure sighed and shook his head, he wrapped his arms around Silver's torso, and nuzzled into the fluffy mane at the back of his neck. "If you loved me Silver, you'd stop this or at least give me a proper reason as to why you are doing it in the first place."

 

Sonic rested his chin on Silver's shoulder, his emerald eyes gazed down at the albino's wrists. Looking at this, made his heart ache. He wanted to know why his once happy, bubbly, sweet lover, would do this to himself. "So? What's your reason Silver?" Sonic felt the younger shiver. "Please Sonikku, not now." The albino whimpered. "Please can we just go to bed?" He whined as he turned himself around half way, so he could see his lover.

 

 

Sonic wanted to find out right then and there what had been making his lover feel he needed to hurt himself. But he could see his young lover was tired, and figured that rest probably was a good idea. "Aw, alright Fluffy." he smiled as he picked up the ivory furry, and carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

 

 

Silver, enjoying being carried like this, kissed his lovers cheek, almost forgetting about his little 'incident' downstairs. Soon, they and made it to their room. Sonic gently placed his fluffy lover onto the unmade bed, pulling the blankets over him.

 

 He sat at the edge of the bed and watched as the adorable ivory hedgehog nuzzled into the pillows, his eyes closing, the hedgehog instantly falling asleep and entering his own little dream world.

 

 

A soft smile came to azure's peach lips, as he gently placed his hand on Silver's head, his fingers running through his hash plant like hair. Sonic couldn't believe it, looking at this snow white angel now, you would never be able to tell he had been crying his eyes out.

 

Sighing, Sonic leaned down and gently kissed his fluffy lover's cheek. "G'night, love." he whispered, before kissing Silver's tear stained cheek again, and getting up off the bed. The azure hedgehogs smiled was the replaced with a frown, as he walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it, and his gaze went downwards to the many pairs of red and white stripped sneakers. He bent down and picked out and old pair. He parked himself down onto the floor as she placed the runners onto his lap.

 

Picking up the left runner, he shoved his hand into it, and pulled it back out. In his hand was a folded, yet slightly crumpled sheet of paper. Sonic unfolded the paper, and read the same words he had read four nights ago, when he had found it underneath Silver's pillow. He wasn't all that good at hiding things.

 

Jade eyes scanned the sheet of paper, re-reading every word.

 

 

**_Dear Silver_ **

**_Please, forgive me for just, well being an ass and leaving like that. You probably do not wish to see me, but I MUST see you, I want to make amends, and explain why I have been gone for so long. I won’t explain by letter, it's cowardly, even though I have already proven myself a coward by running off on you. Please, I wish to meet you at my old house, I'm just assuming you are still living there, but anyway, I will be outside that front door at exactly 2:15 p.m. this Saturday, alright. I shall see you then._ **

**_Love Shadow._ **

****

 

Everytime Sonic read this letter it made him choke. Shadow's coming back, and will probably expect Silver to welcome him back with open arms. "It's all your fault." Sonic muttered as he crumpled the letter in his hands. This letter was the cause of all of the problems.

 

Deep down Sonic knew this was the reason why his lover was hurting himself. But he wasn’t sure why, although it did occur to him, that since Silver accuses himself as being the reason Shadow left, perhaps hurting himself is his way of punishment?

 

He wasn't one hundred percent sure of that, though, but in the morning he will find out, he must.


	2. Black or Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some suggestions for this fic or got a request or some questions? Let me know on Tumblr ^.^ http://failsona.tumblr.com/

Azure hedgehog sat with his sleeping fluffy lover in his arms. He never slept, sure he couldn't. He had too much on his mind, his lover had been cutting himself, and he discovered Silver's ex is coming to visit this Saturday "That's tomorrow." he sighed, resting his chin on the top of his lover's head. He was truly afraid, and yet truly, TRULY angry at the same time. He was afraid, that HIS fluffy lover, would run back to Shadow. He was also angry, at the fact that Shadow just, left! Just left Silver, alone, scared, vulnerable, and now he just suddenly wants to come back? 

Sonic sighed as he gently stroked behind his lover's ears. He smiled as he heard the younger in his arms purring softly. He smiled, and gently kissed the top of the sleeping hedgehog's head. Before his gaze turned to the window, the sun was starting to rise. Still to early to make breakfast, and he didn't want to wake his lover, so he thought an early morning run would help pass the time, and help clear his head.

Smiling, Sonic rolled his young lover onto his stomach, the younger automatically wrapping his arms around his very own Sonic plushy. Sonic smile, became a grin, and he gently kissed his lover's head, before slipping on the shoes he had gotten from the wardrobe earlier. The azure hedgehog sighed, as he stared at the crumpled up piece of paper on the floor, before heading out the bedroom door, quiet closing it afterwards, and walked down the hall way being careful not make noise.

 

Now standing next to the banister, Sonic threw his leg over it, and hoisted himself up, he slid down the banister, almost falling off as he got to the end. "Whoa." He laughed quietly, and hopped off the banister, and headed out the front, again quietly closing it behind him. 

Sonic stared out at the quiet street, the odd car passing by now and then. He smiled as he took in the fresh smell of the damp, morning air. He sniffed the air once more, before darting off in a blue blur, heading for Twinkle Park.  
The azure blur sighed, he loved feeling the cold air against his face, the wind blowing through his quills. He loved running, that much was quite obvious, everyone could see it. But ironically, no one had noticed he had a love for a certain ivory hedgehog. At least, know copped on until Sonic and his lover had come out.

Azure's smile faded from his lips, and he slowed down to a walk. He ripped his gaze away from scenery, to his shoes. He was thinking about the letter again, and how much he wanted to tear his dark rival's limbs off! Tomorrow he would have the chance to do so! But it probably will not happen, as he knew it would upset HIS ivory lover.

Sighing, the sapphire hedgehog ran a hand through his quills, his head tilting upwards, to he was just about to enter see the park. His ears twitched every now and then at the sounds of the birds chirping, and sweet singing.

Sonic chewed his lip as he thought about tomorrow. Silver had never told him about Shadow returning. It hurt him a little bit, did his lover not even trust him enough to tell him about the visitor? Perhaps, he didn't want Sonic getting worried. Yet, ironically, the azure, hedgehog already had enough to worry about. His lover was hurting himself, and his ebony rival, who also, happened to be the ivory furies, lover, before they had an argument, which caused the ebony one to run. That was almost a half of a year ago! Why such a big gap, before deciding to come back? 

A deep sigh passed peach lips as the hedgehog flopped down onto a near by bench. "This is fucking insane." He muttered, leaning forward, emerald eyes glaring at concrete pathway. 

As azure hedgehog sat, muttering to himself, he failed to realize he was being watched. Not to far away, crimson eyes stared the blue hedgehog. The owner of those eyes stepped out from the darkness, and slowly made his way towards blue. He looked kind of similar to Sonic, save for his fur was ebony, with slashes of crimson on his arms and legs, and also on his quills, and his quills pointed up slightly, instead of down. 

As the bony creature drew closer, a smirk came to his lips as he muttered "Hello, Faker." Instantly blue ears flickered. Sonic turned his head in the direction he had heard those words. Emerald orbs widened at the sight of his old rival. "Sh-Shadow?" He stuttered, earning a dark chuckle from the ebony hog. "Hah the one and only!" At that moment, Sonic felt his blood boil, he snarled at the ebony creature and quickly stood up, his fists clenched. "You fucking ass-wipe!" Blue growled, his eyes narrowing. Ebony was slightly taken aback by his rival. He merely folded his arm over his ivory furred chest, and replaced his smirk with a frown. "What have I done now, Faker?" Emerald suddenly became wide. 'How fucking dare he!' he thought. "You know damn well what you did, you fucktard!" Sonic growled "You left him! All alone! And for no reason!" 

Shadow only glared at the blue nuisance, what happened between him and Silver was their own business. "I had my reasons, and I realize running away was cowardly and foolish. But there is no point in telling you, I need to tell Silver. Tell me, does he still live in my place?" Sonic couldn't help but smirk. He was considering whether or not to break ebony's heart. After a moment of silence death glaring, Sonic decided, to commit one evil act. "Well, not recently." Ebony tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised "Oh? And tell me, oh fake one, where is he currently residing?" Ohh Sonic was feeling the pleasure already "Well buddy, he's living with me now." The ebony one only rolled his eyes "Ugh, out of all the irritating people on this earth, he really had to choose a blue faker? Hmmmm well I guess he told you I'd be here for tomorrow then?" A smirk returned to tan lips. If Silver wished to stay with Sonic while Shadow was here, Shadow would make sure to do everything in his power, to piss Sonic off. Oh joy! 

Sonic rubbed under his nose with his index finger, his evil smirk never leaving his lips. "I guess you could say that." Again the ebony hog rolled his eyes, and placed one hand on his hip, his foot tapping impatiently "Hmph, can I ask, what on earth was going through my beloveds head, when he decided to stay with YOU." He snorted. Sonic ran a hand through his quills and sighed deeply "Well Shadow, when one is in love and in a relationship with a certain blue sex god, he might feel the need to be closer to the blue sex god, seeing this, the blue sex god offers his home to his IVORY, adorable, FLUFFY, cute, HEDGEHOG, lover." Sonic grinned and tilted his head to the side.

Right now, if looks could kill, Sonic would be seven feet under. Shadow was clenched his fists "What exactly are you saying Faker?!" He growled at the blue one, who's grin only widened, if that was possible. "I'm saying Shads, that Silver is MINE now. I love him, and he loves me, and YOU ARE THE REASON HE'S HURTING RIGHT NOW!" Sonic roared, standing in a fighting stance. He knew there would probably be a fight now, but if it was for the right to love his fluffy one, then he'd gladly get broken limbs and scars if it meant him being happy with his lover again.

Shadow's heart was cracking as each second passed. Silver and Sonic were a couple now? How can this be? He's been betrayed by his own ivory lover! Growling ebony pulled out his signature green chaos emerald, he gripped it tightly in his gloved hand "Well then Faker, I guess I shall see him a day early!" he roared before shouting the word "Chaos control!" and disappearing in a flash.

"Wha?!" Sonic gasped, and blinked a couple of times before snarling. "He even thinks about touching a quill on Silver I will kill him." He growled before speeding off, back towards his home. 

End chapter 2


	3. I Survived My Ex's Jealous Rage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some suggestions for this fic or got a request or some questions? Let me know on Tumblr ^.^ http://failsona.tumblr.com/

Back in the home of Sonic. T. Hedgehog, continued to sleep an emotionally exhausted ivory hog, his deluxe Sonic plush still squished against his chest, a small smile could be seen on his peach muzzle. Obviously his dreams, for once were happy ones. Lately the dreams he had been having weren't very nice, most resulted in him dyeing or just being in severe pain. His latest nightmare had been about him leaning against the wall of an ice-cream store, innocently lapping away at a mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone, when an enraged ebony coloured hedgehog appeared in front of poor Silver and slapped the treat which was at his mouth away, and replaced it with an equally cold but metallic object. Frightened amber eyes stared into blood red orbs, hatred being the only emotion found in them. Before Silver could do anything the metal object was shoved into his mouth and a muffled bang was heard. Ivory lids covered emotionless amber eyes. The gun was ripped away from Silver's mouth, and the poor hog slid down the wall, blood and chunks of meat and brain slid down with him, staining the creamy white wall. 

He never told Sonic about that dream, or any of the other violent dreams he'd been having, for fear his lover would make him go to therapy, or worse, Sonic would become the therapist and sit the ivory hog down and make him spill his darkest dreams and fears. Now which would be worse? A stranger who was TRAINED to be calm and patient or an impatient, big headed speed freak? Silver was just glad he was able to hold his tongue when it came to secrets, even if the secret may be traumatising him somewhat.

As Silver was in a nice deep sleep, he failed to hear an all too familiar hedgehog entering the house. Downstairs stood an angered Ultimate Life Form, his ruby irises scanning the living room, his fists clenching as most of what he saw were pictures of HIS ivory lover and the blue nuisance, HUGGING, hand holding, and just being fucking retarded! A deep growl could be heard from the ebony hog, as he slowly walking towards the staircase, trying his hardest not fucking stomp his way up and rip all of those 'sonilver' pictures from the walls! But no, he wouldn't lose control. Yet. He bit his tongue hard as he climbed each step, on the wall was photographs of Sonic and Silver and the others. He was tempted to rip them off but no, he would save it for when he confronts his 'beloved' and the 'Faker' when he arrives.

Finally he reached the landing, and saw the door across from him was opened half way. Slowly he stepped towards it and shoved the door open the rest of the way. He stepped into the room and froze, as an all too familiar scent entered his nostrils, a scent he knew all too well but hadn't come across it in six months. Shadow's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before settling back to normal. The blood red orbs then focused on the king sized bed, and occupying it was none other than… 

".....Silver." Muttered the ebony hedgehog, his eyes scanning the unconscious being. The blanket was wrapped around his legs barely covering the hedgehogs cute behind. This made Shadow smirk, but when his eyes fell onto the object in Silver's arms, his smirk was replaced by a snarl. And that was it, with one swift movement he was on the bed, straddling the poor hedgehog beneath him. Of course Silver had awoken, and was now screaming and kicking. "Noo! Sonikku help!" cried the younger hog. He never opened his eyes, he didn't want to see his attacker, he was already haunted by his dreams, he didn't need this now. 

Shadow, hearing the albino creature's cries for the blue hero, only made his fiery rage burn more. He grabbed the albino's wrists and pinned them above his head, making the poor boy cry out in agony. "SILENCE!" The ebony hog roared, so loudly that it frightened the kid beneath him, and he stopped his struggling. He just lay there, his petite form trembling, his eyes shut tightly, still refusing to look at his attacker. His sanity was hanging by a thread already, he didn't need to remember the face that attacked him in his sleep, and have it mocking him forever. He didn't want it, and besides, if he didn't know, Sonic couldn't pressure him when he found out, so no one will be hurt on Silver's behalf. Speaking of Sonic where was he? "Where is he?" Silver cried mentally. Wondering why his azure hero was not saving the day. Why was this guy still here on top of the younger hog? Why was Sonic not there, protecting him like he promised? "Look at me." Shadow growled, but the other didn't obey, he merely shook his head. Silver winced when he felt the other male's fingers grip his chin "Look at me!" Silver bit his lip and whimpered. Shadow's patients was becoming thinner and thinner. "LOOK AT ME SILVER!" The ebony one roared, and when the trembling hedgehog made no obedient move, his grip on his chin tightened, causing the fluffy hog to cry out. "Sonikku please help me!" Silver cried as he began to thrash about, trying to shove the offender off.

However, the struggles of the youth only angered Shadow further. This was it, his patience was gone, he had enough of this foolishness. So, the ebony hog leaned down to the one beneath him, until his lips were at the ivory boys left ear. He blew on the boy's ear, making it twitch, and then with a growl he grabbed the ear in his mouth, his teeth holding it gently, clamping down on it hard. Silver's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain. But his screaming soon silenced when amber eyes met blood red irises. 

The ivory hedgehog became still, he never moved a muscle, he just lay there, looking up at the hedgehog that had abandoned him, abandoned their relationship. Silver knew he was coming, but today was only Friday, wasn't it? And why show himself like this? Why would Shadow just assault him like this? Is this all he wanted? Was the letter a lie? Did Shadow just want to hurt Silver? He hated him that much?

Silver's vision became blurry as tears began to form in his eyes "Shadow" he sobbed as he tried to wriggle his wrists out of the dark hedgehog's grip. "L-let me go Shadow!" ivory cried out but was only ignored "You're! You're hurting me!" he screamed , this time catching Shadow's attention. He looked down at the younger hedgehog, and seeing his pained facial expression, made him release his hold on the albino hedgehog's wrists. Albino hedgehog sighed in relief and took the chance to shove the older hedgehog off of him. He made an attempt escape, but failed when the Ultimate Life Form grabbed him by the ankle, making his upper body fall to the floor. Silver dug his nails into the plush carpet as tears began to roll down his peach cheeks. "Just let me go Shadow!" He cried out. Ebony growled in frustration and yanked the albino hog back onto the bed. He pulled the shaking hedgehog into his lap, and wrapped thin white legs around his dark torso.

Silver looked up at him as tears continue to flow, he then yelled at the ebony creature "Why are you doing this to me?" Shadow gripped teens chin tightly and tilted his head upward, leaning forward, tan lips came in contact with soft peach ones. He had almost forget how much he loved Silver's kisses, he always tasted of mint. During the kiss the white hedgehog had gone limp in the older hog's arms, his eyes wide and his face faintly flushed. He shut his eyes tightly as an image of a hurt Sonic popped into his head. He didn't want Sonic to hurt because of him, he loved Sonic! But why wasn't he stopping this kiss? But when Silver felt something warm and wet lap at his lips, he immediately slapped the other hedgehog in the face, making the older hog break the kiss. Silver rolled off of Shadow's lap and lay on the bed, his body shaking as he began crying his heart out.  
Touching his cheek the black hedgehog watched the ivory hog. He felt ashamed of what he had done, but Silver was still his, since he didn't officially end the relationship. Shadow placed a hand on Silver's back, rubbing it gently. He was about to say something, when a slam was heard downstairs. "Silver?!" Silver immediately shot up, and he turned around to Shadow. "Go! Quick now before he catches you!" he hissed as he grabbed the blanket and brought it up to his chest. Growling, Shadow shook his head and pushed the younger back down and crawled on top of him. The albino hog began to whimper. Shadow leaned down and kissed the frightened hedgehog yet again. Amber eyes became wide, and the albino's body yet again became limp. He used to love Shadow's kisses, they were still the same, but knowing it was wrong made it un-enjoyable.  
Shadow gently pulled away and looked down at his mate. "You are still mine you know." He whispered into the hedgehog's ear. Silver began to tremble, and when he felt Shadow pin his arms above his head again he did the only thing he could think of "SONIKKU!" He cried, but earned hard bite on the neck from Shadow.  
In seconds the blue hedgehog burst through the door. The sight beheld made his heart ache. His lover and his lover's ex in bed together in an intimate position. "Sonikku!" Silver cried out, and Sonic looked at him, and gasped at the sight of his trembling mate. 

"Took you long enough, Sonic." Snorted the dark hedgehog. Sonic was glaring daggers at him "What did you do to him?" he growled as he clenched his fists. Shadow shrugged at the question "At first I came to teach him a lesson, but when I saw how adorable he looked barely covered, my rage disappeared an-" "And was replaced by lust, right?!" Interrupted the blue hedgehog. Shadow chuckled as he got off of Silver, but stayed sitting on the bed. "I only wanted a taste of his lips again, but why can't I lust for him? After all he is MINE." Shadow said the word mine with great emphasis which made the albino hog shiver. Wide emerald eyes just stared at the dark hedgehog. He had some bloody nerve! Shadow had left Silver! He left him with a broken heart, and Silver blames himself on everything that happened! How dare Shadow come back and claim Silver as his own again!

 

The ebony hedgehog slowly got off the bed and walked around it so he was in front of the shivering Silver. "We never actually OFFICIALLY ended our relationship. I just went away for a while that's all." He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Silver, who was playing with the bloody bandages covering his wrists. Shadow raised an eyebrow "Who did that to you?" He said as he turned around and knelt on the bed next to albino hog, who moved away a bit. The ebony hedgehog grabbed onto thin ivory wrists, but Silver pulled back "D-don't! Y-you made them worse." He whimpered as he pulled off the loose bandages and began licking at the wounds, earning a gasp from the ebony creature. "Silver?! Who?!" Silver looked over at his speedy lover, who was trembling in anger. "H-he did it Shadow." Muttered the Blue Blur. Shadow raised an eyebrow "What?" Sonic slowly stepped towards them as he spoke "He did that to himself Shadow, he did that because he thinks it's his fault." He came closer and closer until his knees hit the side of the bed. Concerned emerald eyes looked at the poor ivory creature; gently he leaned down and nuzzled into his cheek. Shadow just stared at the two hedgehogs as they nuzzled into each other. "I'm sorry Sonikku." Silver whimpered as he sat up. He looked over at Shadow, and a small smile made it's way to his lips "Shadow, I-I'm glad you are back. B-but I-I would appreciate it if you didn't say hello to me like that again. O-okay?" Ruby eyes became wide. The ebony hog didn't know what to say. But as he watched the two hedgehogs before him cuddling, his heart ached. Biting his lip, he pulled out his signature green chaos emerald and mumbles the words "Chaos Control!" And disappeared in a bright light, that soon faded within seconds. Ivory and azure sat on the bed, azure cradling his beloved mate in his arms "I'm sorry Silver. I'm so sorry. I should of got here sooner, then he wouldn't of hurt you." He whispered as she gently took hold of his lover's crimson stained wrists. Silver winced, but let his lover touch his wounded wrists. "It's ok, Sonikku. Really. Shadow won't do it again. And we can all be friends again." Grinned the albino hog. Sonic couldn't help but smile at his younger lover. He was still so innocent and naive, and forgiving, even after all he had been through, after what just happened. 

Truly, Sonic didn't want Silver near Shadow, 'specially after what he had just done. He would NEVER let Shadow touch him again. Sonic brought his lover's wrist to his face, and gently he kissed it, earning a wince from the white hedgehog. "I'm sorry Fluffy." Cooed the blue hero and gently kissed behind his ear.


	4. Middle Name Is Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some suggestions for this fic or got a request or some questions? Let me know on Tumblr ^.^ http://failsona.tumblr.com/

The azure hedgehog gently kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before he gently ruffled the young hogs hash plant like hair, which made the albino teen smile. Sonic leaned down, gently brushing his nose against Silver's own, as his hand gently slid down from his lover's head, down to the side of the albino teenager's cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. "I'm sorry, Silver." the azure hog whispered, making his lover blink a couple of times, before he gently pushed Sonic off of him. "Silver?" Sonic asked, quite concerned as he scooted backwards, allowing his boyfriend room to sit up. The albino hog sat up, his amber eyes on his blue lover. A deep sigh passed Silver's peach lips as he shook his head "No Sonikku, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's my own." the teen sighed again, his gaze turning away from his beloved, and down to his lap, where his hands rested, which were stained from the blood from his wrists.

Sonic's ears fell flat against his skull as he watched his boyfriend. The albino teen was leaning forward, his fingers gripped his thighs tightly as his body began to tremble. "Silver....." the azure hog whispered as he placed a gloved hand on his lovers back and gently leaned in close to the teens ear, which twitched as Sonic gently licked the tip of it, making the albino teen shiver. "C'mon don't get upset again, why don't you get some rest, kay?" he cooed into Silver's ear, which twitched once again before falling flat. The albino teen sat up once again and turned his head to face his beloved. When Sonic saw the pain in those amber eyes, his heart broke, and he automatically wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap, hugging him close to his chest. "S-Sonikku?" Silver sniffled as he looked up at his azure hero, who gently paced a gloved hand on his peach cheek, a thumb gently stroking it. "Oh Silver, I hate to see you like this." Spoke the azure hog, who looked down at his albino lover. Although Sonic was hurting, by seeing his lover in such pain, he couldn't help but smile at the albino teen. "I can completely understand why Shadow would want you for himself." he whispered as he gently let go of the boy, and let him roll back onto the bed.

Silver lay on his back, and gave his boyfriend a confused look. Sonic merely chuckled and crawled atop his beloved albino mate. "S-Sonikku?" the white hedgehog stuttered, as his boyfriend hovered above him. Snow white ears fell flat and amber eyes became wide "S-Sonikku, I-I don't understand." the boy whimpered softly as Sonic leaned in, his lips gently brushing against the younger hog's own. "I know why Shadow wants you." he whispered before parting his lips, letting his tongue slip out and gently lick the soft peach lips of the one beneath him. This action made Silver quiver beneath the blue hog, and turn his head away, his eyes closing half way, his lips parting as he gasped, this made Sonic smirk "He wants you, because you are far too cute to let anyone else have." he whispered as he gently gripped the albino hogs chin, turning his head back to face him. "Don't turn away from me." the blue furry whispered, as he parted his lips and gently licked his boyfriends lips.

White eyelids covered amber orbs, as the tongue belonging to the blue hedgehog began to slide up to his now reddening cheek. "S-Sonikku." the albino teen whined, as he opened his eyes again, only to see a pair of glazed emerald orbs. Silver became slightly concerned, he's never seen that look in Sonikku's eyes before. "A-are you ok, S-Sonikku?" stuttered the albino furry as he placed a blood stained hand on Sonics cheek. Sonic merely smirked and gently placed his hand on his lovers chin, his index finger, middle finger and forefinger resting on Silver's lips. "Hmmm, I'm doin' just dandy, love. Now, help me pull it off Fluffy?" he purred as he licked his beloved furry lovers cheek again, making the younger shiver. "Hehe, you are truly an adorable creature, so be a good sport and gently bite down on my glove, yeah?" to Silver, Sonic was acting VERY strange. One, he never acted like this around him before, he never gave this much affection to Silver before, well, he had, but not with licks and this kind of talk. What the hell was Sonic up to?

Silver then pushed all of his questions to the back of his mind, deciding there was nothing wrong. Maybe Sonic just felt like giving some more attention, after what happened. Yeah. He smiled inwardly, as he parted his lips, Sonics gloved fingers slipping inside. The albino hog cringed at the taste of the material, but tried to ignore it, as he gently bit down on the blue hedgehogs fingertip, catching the material between his teeth. The albino teen gave a slight nod, showing Sonic, that he had the glove. The azure hog merely chuckled and pulled his hand back, his peach furred hand just slipping out of the ivory material, that now covered the younger hogs bottom lip and chin. Again Sonic chuckled at this as he took the glove in his hand. "Okay, you can let go now Silvs." he purred as he leaned closer to the albino teen, once again licking the boys cheek. The albino hog shivered and opened his mouth, releasing the glove.

"Thanken you." Sonic chuckled as he pulled the glove away, tossing it to the floor. Silver continued to stare up into the emerald eyes of his lover, he still couldn't recognize the look they held, he never even saw Shadow look like this before, what was going on? The teen opened his mouth to speak up, but it only came out muffled, as the azure hog crushed his lips against his fluffy lovers own. The ivory hogs cheeks became hotter, as he felt a wet intruder, slide into his own mouth. Sonic moaned in satisfaction from the sweet taste of the teens moist cavern. The azure hog was loving this, this was the first time he had given this type of affection to the albino teen. Silver was young, he was too naive and innocent, Sonic didn't want to take that away from him, even though most days he was tempted to give in to his lust and finally show his mate how much he really loved him. But now, Sonic was becoming a little frustrated, he still wasn't getting a response from his lover.

 

So, his ungloved hand began to roam the body of his quivering other half, his fingers raked through the ivory fur, as he broke the kiss, and buried his face into the ivory boys fluffy mane while whispering how much he loved Silver, how much he wanted to protect him from all the bad things, of course he said all this, while his naughty hand slithered down to a special area, right in between two ivory legs. Sonic began to gently rub the area, but his rubbing became harder and a little rougher when he received a mere squeak from the boy. The azure hog chuckled, but kept up his rough rubbing, he wanted more of a response, he wanted to hear the boy moan, he wanted to hear his name being called out desperately! But the blue hero was too focused on getting the responses he desired, he failed to notice the tears rolling down his beloved's cheeks.

 

The ivory hedgehog, was quite confused, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to Sonikku's touches and rubbing. He wasn't sure he liked what he was doing now, it made him very uncomfortable, he wanted Sonic to stop, but then again he didn't, 'cause it kinda felt good at the same time. The ivory hog was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't really notice that his 'joystick' had come out of it's protective pouch, that was until it was given a tight squeeze, which made Silver yelp. "S-Sonikku?" he breathed, his body began to shake rapidly, he wasn't sure what this feeling was, he wasn't aware of what Sonic was doing to him, it was confusing him, and made him become even more upset. "Sonikku! What's happening!" the boy whined, trying to close his legs, but the azure hero held them down. Sonic merely chuckled, and gave his lovers erection an other squeeze, which made Silver yelp again "S-Sonikku?!" Silver cried, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

However, the azure hedgehog was still ignorant to the boys tears. He knew silver wasn't used to this, hell he guessed Silver had never gotten a proper sex ed lesson, due to the fact he spent his most of his years fighting against Iblis. There was a part of Sonic that knew the boy was unsure, and possibly scared, maybe he didn't want this yet. But, there was also an other part, a much bigger part of the azure teen that wanted to protect his mate, and by doing that, he must claim him, to let others, mainly Shadow, know WHO he belongs too!

 

The azure hog just smiled as the ivory boy gave a failed attempt at wriggling away. "Hehe, it's ok Silvs, this is totally natural." He cooed, but Silver merely whined "I-it doesn't feel natural Sonikku!" That did it, Sonic finally looked up at his lover, eyes widening slightly as he saw his beloved crying. For a moment, he felt sorry for the boy, and was going to stop touching the boy, but the image of Shadow and Silver on the bed together, came into his mind, he growled, which frightened the hog beneath him. The blue hero gripped the white hedgehogs bloodied wrists and pinned them above the boys head, making the albino teen cry out "Ah! S-Sonikku, th-that hurts!" Sonic snarled, leaning nin close to the ivory hog, their noses touching. Frightened amber orbs stared into angered emeralds, the ivory hog gasped as their lips met in a rough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe, cringe, cringe, I know! I'm sorry! But it gets better I promise!


End file.
